UNMATCH
by Himkyu
Summary: AVC adalah Perusahaan penanggulangan Verse yang dibesarkan oleh keluarga Kim. Wonwoo yang diangkat jadi bodyguard, harus berhadapan dengan berbagai permasalahan yang ada di antara para atasan AVC. Dengan banyaknya kecaman yang datang kepada AVC, sanggupkah Wonwoo melindungi si calon pemimpin utama? Bahkan dari ancaman pembunuhan? \\ Multipair SVT \\ OMEGAVERSE \\BL


****Jangan lupa membaca Author Note (!)****

Wonwoo berjuang untuk adiknya meskipun ia harus bekerja di bawah AVC, perusahaan yang bertanggung jawab terhadap penanggulangan kontrol para "Verse". Ia pun diamanatkan menjadi seorang bodyguard yang ikut andil melindungi para pemimpin AVC disana.

Ia harus berhadapan dengan berbagai permasalahan yang ada di antara keluarga besar Kim, para atasan AVC.

Seungcheol, sebagai anak tertua yang terlihat intelek namun vulgar.

Dukyeom, anak pekerja keras yang begitu teledor.

Joshua, yang memiliki sebuah rahasia besar.

Seungkwan, si anak bontot yang begitu ceria.

dan mungkin saja Kim Mingyu, calon pemimpin utama AVC, yang masih suka membuat kekacauan.

Dengan banyaknya kecaman yang datang kepada AVC, sanggupkah Wonwoo melindungi si calon pemimpin utama? Bahkan dari ancaman pembunuhan?

 **UNMATCH**

 **Genre :**

Romance, drama, omegaverse

 **Author :**

Himkyu

 **Cast :**

SEVENTEEN

etc

 **Warning!**

Typo(s), Yaoi

 _several_ ooc, _harsh word, r18, omegaverse content, etc_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Unmatch c.1**

Pada musim semi, Wonwoo mengayuh sepeda melintasi jalanan raya yang cukup padat. Sudah jam pulang kerja, ia langsung bergegas diri mengunjungi sekolah adiknya selagi ia masih ada waktu untuk menjemput adik perempuannya yang biasa pulang sendiri.

Setelah sampai di tempat parkir luas milik sekolah, ia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sepedanya menyenggol beberapa sepeda lain yang berdiri tegak. Suara gesekan jatuhnya buat satpam menegur dari kejauhan. Wonwoo meminta maaf sambil berjalan lekas ke dalam sekolah.

"Kau mencari adikmu?" Seorang wanita dari meja tata usaha membetulkan kacamatanya yang kedodoran. Ia perhatikan rupa Wonwoo yang berpakaian agak berantakan habis disapu angin jalanan.

"I—iya. Namanya Jeon Wonhee." Wonwoo menjawab dengan tidak sabaran.

"Ia sudah pulang sejak dari tadi." Wanita itu menjawab tanpa ada ketertarikan. Ia langsung menyibukkan diri pada berkas-berkas, seakan berbicara sendiri.

"Oh, begitu." Wonwoo melihat pada jam tangan murahnya. Wonhee tumben sekali keluar sekolah lebih awal tidak seperti biasa. Padahal kakaknya sudah ingin beri kejutan dengan mengajaknya pulang bersama naik sepeda.

Wonwoo keluar dari ruangan tata usaha dengan tangan kosong. Tanpa merangkul lengan adiknya, seperti yang diharapkan. Ia lagi-lagi memprediksi kedatangannya ke rumah dan disambut adiknya dengan senyuman manis sementara ia habis kelelahan menempuh perjalanan panjang daripada naik angkutan umum. Tidak punya uang cukup untuk bisa pulang pergi naik bus setiap harinya.

Ia menuju tempat parkir, meraih sepedanya yang agak reot. Namun ketika ia mendorong sepedanya melintasi jalanan kembali, ia mendengar tertawaan anak-anak melewatinya di trotoar.

"Bocah Miskin, tak tahu diuntung! Sudah miskin, sok jadi pahlawan." Gadis berkucir tertawa, diikuti 2 temannya yang terlihat lebih congkak. "Kakaknya saja tidak akan bisa melindunginya dari para preman bodoh itu."

"Apa tidak apa kita biarkan saja?" Gadis bermuka tirus, sudah mulai menunjuk wajah khawatir.

"Biar itu pelajaran untuknya."

Ketiga gadis remaja itu kemudian menghilang masuk ke dalam mobil mewah. Wonwoo ingat seragam anak-anak itu sangat mirip dengan kenaannya Wonhee. Bocah miskin satu-satunya yang paling sering disinggung di sekolah negeri elit tersebut, tidak salah lagi adalah Wonhee sendiri.

Sepedanya kembali terlempar ke atas trotoar yang ramai pejalan kaki. Bahkan ia tidak peduli kalau suara gesekan yang terdengar, adalah suara pedalnya yang sudah terlepas karena kena bantingan beton.

Ia berlari, mendekati lokasi yang gadis-gadis tadi sempat lewati.

Dapat!

Wonwoo mendapati 2 pria menendangi 2 orang gadis. Yang satu berusaha melindungi, dan satu lagi direngkuh sambil menangis. Kedua pria itu tidak melakukan perbuatan mesum dalam gang sempit, melainkan melukai mereka sampai puas. Ada uang tergenggam erat di tangan mereka. Sepertinya hasil rampasan.

"Uang segini saja mana cukup, bocah sialan!" Tendangan di pelipis kiri.

"Kau kira, kami bisa makan dengan uang segini!?" Tendangan di tungkai kanan.

Wonwoo tidak tahan dengan keterdiaman ini. Ia tidak bisa diam menunggu keributan usai, sementara 2 gadis malang tersebut terluka tanpa berani meminta tolong.

"HEI!" Ia berteriak, sampai dua pria itu menengok bersamaan. Wajah mereka kurus, dan banyak jahitan bekas luka. Ekspresi mereka mengancam. Ambisius dan tidak mau kalah. Wonwoo tetap tegar.

"Lepaskan mereka!"

"Ada laki-laki sok pahlawan lagi." Pria bertopi kupluk, menandai temannya untuk menghajar Wonwoo. Tangan kiri si Teman sudah melayang hendak melukai wajah Wonwoo.

Namun Wonwoo lihai menepis. Bukan tepisan sembarangan, ia malah menggunakan tendangan kaki yang tinggi dan tegas menusuk sampai ke perut. Lawannya terdorong jauh sampai mencium tanah. Posturnya sudah seperti seorang petarung hebat.

"Sialan!" Yang pakai kupluk tak mau kalah. Ia maju untuk melawan, namun tangannya dipelintir dengan cepat sampai menempel ke punggung sendiri. Ia merintih kesakitan. Wonwoo menggunakan Teknik yang orang awam akan sangat kebingungan.

"Maaf, aku adalah pemegang sabuk hitam _Taekwondo_."

Pria bertopi kupluk sampai meneguk ludah ketika dibisiki sampai merinding. Ia mencoba melepas diri, namun malah terdorong juga sampai mencium tanah. Dua pria itu saling tatap, saling tukar ketakutan akibat diintimidasi. Ketika berdiri, tidak ada perlawanan lagi selain melarikan diri.

"Kakak hebat!"

Seruan seorang gadis di dalam kegelapan, terdengar familiar. Sudah pasti, suara itu milik Wonhee. Ia adalah gadis yang melindungi temannya dari para penjahat itu. "Kakak sangat keren!"

Padahal wajah manisnya sudah terluka, kakinya sudah memar. Tapi ia masih bisa menyungging senyum sambil pamer kakaknya pada si Teman. "Ia adalah kakakku."

Wonwoo patut berbangga memiliki seorang adik kuat dan tidak manja. Gadis itu tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum dan memuji saudaranya yang tidak becus mengurusi kehidupan sehari-hari. Ia tidak punya cukup uang, ia belum punya pekerjaan. Ia membiarkan adiknya terlantar begini, tapi dirinya masih bisa tersenyum lebar.

"Maaf, Kakak. Aku ingin membantu Wonhee. Dia di _bully_ teman-teman, mengatainya punya kakak pengangguran dan tidak bisa jaga adiknya sendiri. Tiba-tiba, 2 laki-laki jahat itu ikut menganggu kami."

"Yubin!" Wonhee berusaha menahan mulut Yubin, sahabatnya. Pernyataan mendadak itu, menyentil Wonwoo sampai senyumnya tidak bisa tersungging lagi. Ia kecewa. Dua kekecewaan yang menyudutkannya secara bersamaan. Ia tidak punya apa-apa, ia tidak bisa menjaga adiknya.

Ibu dan ayah yang sudah di Surga, pasti kecewa.

"Tidak apa. Sebaiknya kita pulang. Kakak harus obati kalian berdua."

Yubin menggeleng, "Tidak apa, Kak. Aku nanti dijemput. Aku juga tidak terluka. Wonhee yang luka parah." Yubin mengelus tangan Wonhee yang sudah terluka, dan gadis di sebelahnya itu hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku kan sama kuat seperti Kakak!" Wonhee yang memiliki kepribadian sangat _easy-going_ ini, menunjukkan otot tangannya yang masih muda. Ia pamer kekuatan, bahwa ia bukan gadis lemah. Wonwoo jadi tidak bisa menahan senyum kecilnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Wonwoo sudah bisa membawa Wonhee pulang ke rumah sederhana mereka. Hanya berdua saja mereka tinggali.. Wonhee langsung berlarian, membuka penanak nasi untuk memasakkan nasi. "Sebelum aku diperban, aku masak nasi dulu, ya."

Wonhee melihat isi tempat beras. "Wah tinggal sedikit. Tapi kayaknya cukup."

Wonwoo bersidekap, dan berdiri menyandar ke daun pintu. Matanya lurus mengamati setiap gerak-gerik adiknya yang melakukan sesuatu dengan keceriaan. Berbeda dengannya yang selalu diliputi cemas. _Akankah masa depan Wonhee terjamin jika terus begini?_

Wonwoo melihat ke jam dinding. Ia pun mengambil napas sejenak.

"Wonhee, ayuk cepat. Ganti bajumu, dan kita bersihkan luka-lukamu. Setelah itu, kita suntik obat _**pengendali**_ ***** nya."

"Baik!" Wonhee memastikan mesin penanak nasi telah bekerja. Kemudian melompat pergi ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian.

Wonwoo banyak berpikir selama mengamati adiknya yang begitu bersemangat tadi. Sampai ia mencari kotak obat dan mengamati tempat suntikan yang tidak murah, ia pun masih banyak berpikir.

Kecemasan ini semakin menakutinya, semakin memperosokkannya ke dalam. Kalau ia tidak segera keluar dari masalah ini, ia tidak akan bisa keluar lagi.

"Cukup." Ia hampir saja menghentak satu batang suntikan ke atas meja. Kalau sampai rusak, uang beberapa won hangus sia-sia.

"Aku akan mengundurkan diri."

Pemuda itu melenguh napas sambil memperhatikan surat pengunduran diri yang belum diisinya. Wajahnya memuram lesu, mendapati surat itu akan menjadi akhir dari segalanya yang ia lakukan di kampus impian. Masa depannya terbuang sia-sia, demi kehidupan adiknya yang lebih baik.

Namun segala keputusan telah ia pikirkan matang, bahkan sebelum kejadian sehari lalu. Kebimbangan yang datang akibat penderitaan keluarganya, terus terpikirkan sampai sekarang hingga terbawa tidur.

Ia mengamati jalanan, tengok kanan-kiri bermaksud mengawasi kedatangan bus. Begitu sial dirinya, membanting sepeda rongsokan ke atas trotoar padat hingga rusak di beberapa bagian. Ia harus mengalah dengan pulang berjalan kaki.

" **TOLONG"**

Sebelum bus datang, suara minta tolong mencapai pendengarannya. Ia menengok kekacauan dari kejauhan, dimana seorang pria berlari tunggang langgang merampas tas milik seorang lelaki tua yang sudah terperosok ke jalanan trotoar. Matanya tidak salah menangkap moment tersebut. Ia diam di tempat menunggu pria jahat tersebut berlari mendekat padanya. _Kenapa banyak orang jahat setiap harinya?_

Pria itu berlari terengah hingga jarak Wonwoo dengannya terpaut beberapa meter saja. Wonwoo berdiri tenang, berpura-pura tuli. Matanya terpejam hendak mengambil napas. Keheningan yang ia buat sendiri, membuat konsentrasinya terpusat dengan suara pijakan pria berlari semakin dekat. Ini adalah kemampuan yang dipelajarinya selama berada di klub Taekwondo kampus, tetap tenang untuk mendapatkan gerakan lawan.

 **Hap!** Kaki ditendang maju, ia berputar bak _Breakdancer_. Menyapu langkah pria itu, hingga tersandung. Bokongnya mencium tanah, ia terperosok dengan mirisnya. Pria itu meringis, tapi matanya tajam membelakak pada Wonwoo yang berusaha merebut tas di tangannya.

"Kurang ajar!" umpatan itu dibalas senyuman menang. Wonwoo berhasil mengambil kembali tas itu, dengan tatap sengit yang membuat lawannya tidak sudi melawan balik. Ia memilih melarikan diri karena orang-orang sudah mulai meramaikan jalanan.

"Syukurlah." Pria tua sudah berhasil mencapainya. Ia berlari sedari tadi dengan napas tersengal. "Kau sangat hebat bisa melawan pencuri itu. Dia sangat kuat hingga tanganku terasa sakit."

"Biar kubantu, Kek." Wonwoo segera merangkul lelaki tua itu sambil mencari tempat sejuk untuk berteduh. Ia tidak peduli meskipun bus sudah terlewat sedari tadi. Wonwoo memastikan tubuh pria itu tidak dilukai.

"Mau kubawa ke rumah sakit saja, Kek?"

"Tidak usah. Tas ini kembali saja aku sudah merasa lega. Sakitku jadi hilang." Lelaki itu ramah membalas senyum. Wonwoo juga senang ikut membantu.

Sambil menunggu bus berikutnya berhenti, Pria tua itu tiada henti terpesona dengan kehadiran Wonwoo yang kini duduk di sampingnya dengan rasa cemas menanti. Ia ingin tahu lebih banyak pemuda ini.

"Dimana kau melatih Teknik melawanmu itu? Aku sangat terpukau melihatnya. Hingga pria itu sampai ketakutan."

"Ah, hanya Teknik Taekwondo yang kupelajari." Wonwoo garuk-garuk kepala merasa tidak enak dipuji begitu.

"Wah, hebat kamu nak. Apa kamu mempelajarinya di tempat khusus?"

"Tidak, Kek. Aku belajar di kampusku. Aku salah satu anggota klub Taekwondo disana. Itu kampusku." Wonwoo menunjuk pada Gedung besar yang duduk dibelakanginya. Si Kakek tampak antusias mengamati rupa kampusnya yang besar dan sedang ramai.

"Jadi kamu kuliah disini? Sudah pulang kuliah? Ada pekerjaan part-time?"

"Tidak, Kek. Aku terlalu sibuk menyelesaikan semesteran akhir-akhir ini. Juga pelatihan di klub, serta membantu adikku. Aku dan adikku dipenuhi sekolahnya dengan beasiswa jadi aku saat ini belum punya pekerjaan." Wonwoo mendesah putus asa. "Tapi sepertinya beasiswaku harus ditarik untuk menambah biaya sehari-hari."

"Apa ada masalah Finansial?" Si Kakek tampak penasaran. "Kau seharusnya tidak mengorbankan akademismu."

"Orang tua kami sudah tidak ada. Menjaga adikku pun aku tidak bisa. Konsentrasiku bahkan buyar untuk membagi urusanku dengan pekerjaan baru. Mungkin saat ini aku harus mengundurkan diri dari kuliah, dan konsen mencari pekerjaan agar kami bisa hidup layak."

Si Kakek berkerut dahi. Ia pun juga tidak punya kuasa untuk menahan pemuda ini dengan banyak rasa penasarannya. Sudut pandangnya berubah kepada Wonwoo, dari seorang pemuda perkasa yang jago berkelahi, ia juga adalah seorang kakak di keluarganya yang saat ini frustasi.

 **"Ah~"**

Suara parau seorang wanita mengaduh di tengah trotoar. Sekejap Wonwoo dan Pria Tua menengok kepada si Wanita yang terjatuh. Tas pegangannya semua berjatuhan. Orang-orang yang lewat tidak tampak tertarik membantu. Ia terlihat kerepotan sendirian, juga kesakitan. Sesuatu tidak beres.

Si Kakek menutup hidungnya seketika. "Wa—wanita itu—"

Melihat situasi ini, Wonwoo langsung bisa membaca situasi. Ia kemudian pamit pergi untuk menolong wanita itu dikarenakan beberapa orang yang mulai berkumpul, mengamati sambil menutup hidung mereka. Suatu kejadian jarang terjadi yang cukup berbahaya jika dibiarkan.

Bau-bau keluar dari tubuh wanita itu, bukanlah bau parfum.

"Nona, mari ikut saya." Wonwoo merengkuh wanita itu yang kelihatan begitu tidak nyaman. Ia menjambak pakaiannya. Mengeluh tubuhnya begitu kepanasan. Syukurlah penat tubuh wanita itu tidak akan pernah dirasa Wonwoo, begitu juga akan terkena efeknya.

Karena Wonwoo hanyalah Beta.

Wanita di rangkulannya adalah seorang Omega yang setiap saat mengeluarkan feromon menyengat dikala heat. Para Beta pada umumnya tidak bereaksi terhadap bebauannya, hanya cukup mencium. Tapi bagi Alpha, yang sama mendominasinya dengan Beta di era sekarang ini, tidak bisa menolelir.

Wonwoo jadi cekatan. Tentu ia tidak mungkin diam membiarkan, seperti orang lain yang terpaku. Ia membenci tindakan lambat semua orang ketika memperlakukan kaum Omega.

"Ada obat di tas ku," si Wanita menunjuk kepada tas kecilnya yang dipegangi Wonwoo. Dengan sigap Wonwoo mencari botol kecil yang diperlukan. Tidak butuh waktu lama, sampai pil-pil yang dikenalnya sudah terminum oleh si Wanita tersebut. Tubuhnya yang agak hangat karena hormon, bisa sedikit melega.

"Te—terima kasih banyak." Wanita itu mengusap air matanya, yang terharu atau kesakitan. Pertolongan Wonwoo begitu berarti agar ia tidak diperlakukan sebagai binatang di tengah jalanan. "Aku ingin pulang untuk menemui putera-puteraku."

"Biar kuantar." Wonwoo tidak tega melepas Wanita itu sendirian di antara orang-orang yang terlalu sibuk menghakimi keduanya.

"Tidak apa, anak muda. Bawa saja saya ke taxi terdekat, boleh?"

Setelah memastikan keadaan si Wanita sudah membaik sampai mengantarkannya ke taxi terdekat, Wanita itu kembali memberikan salam terima kasih. Taxi membawanya pergi ke tujuan, meninggalkan Wonwoo memperhatikan dalam cemas nan lega. Wonwoo lalu kembali ke tempat mengobrolnya bersama si Kakek.

Sayangnya pria tua itu sudah tidak ada. Mungkin sudah pergi duluan dengan angkutan umum. Bahkan mungkin sudah di ambil jemputan sedari tadi. Kesan di antara keduanya padahal baru sebentar saja. Lagipula hari ini terlalu panas, jika ia menunggu lama untuknya pasti ia tidak kuat.

Wonwoo cuman bisa menghela napas, dan kembali memperhatikan surat persetujuan mengundurkan diri.

Sudah saatnya ia pulang dan mengisi kertas itu.

"Kau tidak perlu mengundurkan diri. Teruskan saja kuliahmu."

Pernyataan dari Sekretariat Kampus membuatnya tercengang lama. Wanita itu bahkan tidak tertarik untuk menelusuri lagi isi berkas yang sudah diisi hati-hati oleh Wonwoo semalaman.

"Ma—maksudnya? Bukankah kemarin Ibu yang memberi surat syarat pengunduran ini?"

"Aku memang yang memberikannya. Tapi kuliahmu itu penting. Kamu sudah semester akhir juga, sayang sekali."

Wonwoo menggeleng. Ini tidak benar. Padahal keinginannya sudah bulat. Sekretariat sudah terlihat mengijinkan saja (atau terlalu malas berunding dengan anak muda miskin seperti Wonwoo).

"Tapi soal beasiswa—"

"Beasiswamu tidak dicairkan. Juga, kamu mendapat bantuan akhir semester untuk biaya persidanganmu. Bukankah itu sangat disayangkan jika kau undur diri?"

Wonwoo tidak bisa berkelit. Itu benar, keajaiban-keajaiban mendadak ini tidak bisa begitu saja ia tolak. Sama saja mendapat sekotak emas, lalu kau tenggelamkan di samudera tanpa alasan sebab. Menghilangkan kesempatan ini, sama saja menghilangkan kesempatan untuk masa depannya. Ia tidak mungkin berenang lebih dalam mencari kepingan-kepingan yang berserakan yang justru akan mengancam keberadaannya.

"Juga, aku dengar kau kesulitan dapat kerjaan?" Wanita itu kemudian mengulurkan formulir. Tulisan penawaran kerja mencuri perhatiannya sejenak. "Waktunya bisa di sesuaikan dengan kuliahmu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir juga soal biaya sehari-hari."

Ucapan Wanita ini menamparnya kembali pada kesadaran. Ia tidak bisa melanjutkan harapannya untuk undur kuliah, selain menerima apa saja yang sudah ditawarkan baik untuknya. Ia menatap baik formulir penawaran kerja serta surat pengunduran diri yang tak jadi diberikan.

Ia mungkin terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan. Dan Tuhan menegurnya untuk dia lebih pintar mempertimbangkan sesuatu daripada melangkah untuk menyerah.

Pemuda itu duduk di tangga masuk tempatnya bekerja. Sekedar memberi ruang untuknya beristirahat sejenak sehabis membagikan formulir makanan kepada orang-orang yang lewat. Kakinya terasa letih, berpijak terlalu lama di tanah sampai siang. Ia bahkan baru makan 1 mangkuk bubur dan tidak cukup untuk perutnya. Untung saja ia tidak mati lemas karena kostum yang dipakainya juga terasa pengap.

"Hahahaha!"

 **Bruk**. Suara berbenturan antara tas seorang anak kecil yang terlempar ke arahnya sampai formulir di tangannya berjatuhan. Si Anak kaget sambil memungut tasnya yang tidak sengaja terlempar mengenai si Maskot Resto yang kelelahan. Bukannya minta maaf, mereka hanya tertawa kecil mengejek situasi miris si Maskot seperti menertawai badut penghibur.

Tentu saja Maskot berkepala kelinci itu sangat kesal. Demi Tuhan. Kalaupun ia badut penghibur, ia harus dapat uang karena itu. Kepala tebalnya yang membungkus, dilepaskan. Mata geram Wonwoo menandai kedua anak yang cekikikan, sampai mereka terdiam. Tidak berani, mereka langsung melarikan diri.

Wonwoo menghela napas sambil membersihkan keringatnya yang menetes. Ia mengutuk kejadian yang membuatnya jadi sangat kerepotan, ia harus memungut semua formulir yang berjatuhan sebelum diinjak orang-orang.

"Nak?"

Wonwoo terkesiap melihat seorang pria tua yang tidak asing di matanya. Pria itu berjalan mendekat sambil melempar senyum ramah. "Kita bertemu lagi."

"Eh, Kek?"

Pria tua itu miris memperhatikan keadaan Wonwoo. Keringatnya berlumeran, ia juga harus memungut kertas-kertas berserakan di tanah kotor dengan banyaknya perhatian orang. Pria Tua itu ingin membantu, namun sebelum ia membungkuk sudah dicegah. "Biar aku saja. Kakek pasti capek." Pria Tua itu tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain mengikuti arahan Wonwoo duduk di pijakan tangga sambil menunggu.

Wonwoo bekerja dengan serius. Siratan matanya selalu tegas meskipun ia dalam kondisi lelah. Ada sudut pandang baru untuknya.

"Tatapanmu itu sama tegasnya dengan para Alpha, Nak."

Wonwoo agak terkejut dengan tanggapan begitu, lalu tertawa santun. Selesai memungut, ia pun duduk di samping Pria Tua itu. "Aku hanyalah Beta. Posisiku tidak akan sebanding dengan Kakek."

"Tidak masalah untukku." Pria tua itu tersenyum. "Aku belum tahu namamu, Anak Muda. Syukurlah kita bertemu lagi."

"Ah, Wonwoo." Mereka pun saling berjabat tangan.

"Kau bekerja disini?"

"Ya, akhirnya saya punya cukup kesempatan untuk mencari kerja."

Pria itu mengangguk paham. Suara berisik orang-orang menyapu keheningan di antara mereka sampai Wonwoo melemparkan pertanyaan. "Kemarin Kakek kemana?"

"Ah, maaf meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Tapi orang yang menjemputku datang disaat kau menolong wanita Omega itu." Pria itu terbatuk sebentar. "Kau begitu baik menolongnya padahal aturan ketat di negeri kita soal Omega melarang kita berurusan dengan mereka."

"Beta memiliki keuntungan tidak terkena efek dari feromon mereka. Jadi kalau bukan aku, siapa lagi yang bisa membantunya? Lagipula ia hanyalah seorang ibu muda yang memiliki keluarga di rumah, di mataku." Wonwoo sedikit terkekeh. Ia ingat sesuatu yang lucu setelah berkata demikian. "Ibuku juga pernah terjatuh begitu karena beliau cukup teledor tidak melihat polisi tidur."

"Ibumu? Kau jadi masih punya orang tua?"

Wonwoo menggeleng cepat. "Tidak lagi. Kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal. Tinggal aku dan adikku. Mereka sudah terpisah dari kami sejak umurku 10 tahun, karena aturan yang berlaku."

"Jadi orang tuamu omega?" Si Pria tua itu mengamati dengan antusias. Mengulik identitas orang yang membuatnya penasaran, begitu seru untuknya.

"Ya, ibuku omega. Kami terpisah. Sampai beliau meninggal karena sakit. Ayahku adalah beta dan terkena kecelakaan 2 tahun setelah ibu kami pergi." Wonwoo menghela napas. Masa lalu yang berputar sejenak dalam otaknya membuat hatinya sedikit sesak, melunturkan senyum yang beberapa menit menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Jadi itulah mengapa pikiranmu cukup terbuka untuk menangani _**Verse****_ Omega yang begitu terisolasi?"

Wonwoo tersenyum masam sambil memperhatikan sepatu berbulunya serupa kaki Kelinci yang besar. "Sejujurnya, Omega tidak akan berbahaya jika **heat**** mereka tertangani dengan benar."

Untaian kalimat itu membuat si Pria Tua mengalihkan pandangan seriusnya dari Wonwoo. Ia ikut menghela napas seperti melepaskan rasa keberatan yang menganggunya. Ia kemudian melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan angka 1. "Istirahatmu sudah akan selesai."

Wonwoo terkesiap. Ia melompat dari duduknya. "Astaga aku harus kembali bekerja."

Si Pria Tua mengekeh melihat tingkah pemuda itu sampai ia ikut berdiri. Ia mengelus pemuda pundak pemuda itu. "Kerja yang rajin, dan cepatlah lulus dari kuliahmu."

Setelah menepuk bahu Wonwoo, pria tua itu melanjutkan perjalanan entah kemana. Kehadirannya sungguh misterius membuat Wonwoo cuman bisa mengerjab mata memperhatikan punggungnya yang semakin menghilang di keramaian.

Ia meneleng kepala. "Bagaimana beliau tahu aku masih lanjut kuliah?"

Seorang pria menuruni mobilnya yang berwarna metalik hitam. Kakinya berpijak menunjukkan sepatu kulit berpoles bersih. Pintu mobil ditutup pemuda berjas, ia membetulkan jas yang membungkus tubuhnya yang rentan cuaca dingin. Beberapa wanita berpakaian formal keluar dari rumah, membungkuk sebentar, mengitari si Pria. Mengulurkan tangan mereka untuk membawakan tas si Pria, salah satu mengikuti dengan memberitahu keadaan rumah selama ditinggali, yang lain lagi membawa jaket milik si Pria, yang satunya lagi ijin memberitahu makanan malam sudah siap.

Kehadirannya selalu disambut ramai para penghuni rumah.

Sesampai di dalam rumah, si Pria ditinggal oleh semua bawahannya yang mulai menyibukkan diri kembali dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Matanya mengamati keadaan di seluruh ruangan. Ia tersenyum lega telah kembali pada rumah lamanya yang menjadi tempat berkumpul orang-orang kesayangannya meskipun hanya sebentar saja.

"Tuan Besar." Seorang pemuda berambut panjang cokelat sebahu, kemudian mendekatinya. Tangannya sudah ramai dengan beberapa berkas. Ia kemudian mengulurkan berkas itu kepada si Pria untuk di check. "Ini yang sudah saya dapati soal pemuda bernama Wonwoo."

Pria itu mengambil berkas-berkas tersebut, mengamatinya satu-satu. Foto Wonwoo terpampang di halaman paling awal. Seberkas senyum teruntai puas dengan hasil kerja asistennya satu ini. "Bagus sekali, Jeonghan. Kurasa ini sudah cukup lengkap."

Jeonghan dengan santun melemparkan senyum. Dalam hatinya, tertambat rasa bangga melakukan tugas sedemikian sederhana seperti ini.

"Pemuda ini sangat cocok sekali untuk menemani Mingyu setelah ia pulang dari US nanti." Pria tua itu berjalan menjauh, Jeonghan mengikuti. Mereka kini berjalan bersisian menelusuri semakin dalam ke rumah sampai ke ruang tengah.

"Kenapa tidak saya saja yang menemani Tuan Muda Mingyu?" Dengan segala kesantunannya, Jeonghan melanjutkan keheranannya. Si Pria Tua sampai tersenyum.

"Ini bukan tugas yang sesuai untukmu. Tapi kau masih akan berperan untuk mendampingi Mingyu dalam hal lain."

Meskipun Jeonghan masih belum paham dengan pernyataan majikannya tersebut, ia hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan. Sebagai seorang asisten kerja para majikan di keluarga besar ini, segala pekerjaan sanggup dibebankannya. Ia jadi penasaran seperti apa pekerjaan yang _'tidak cocok'_ dimaksud Tuan Besarnya tersebut.

"Kakek?"

Suara dalam yang mengudara dari lain tempat, membuat kedua kepala mereka menengok ke arah tangga. Seorang pria tampan dengan kulit pucat serta kenaan formal menuruni anak tangga satu-satu sambil terburu-buru. Ia mendekati si Pria Tua dengan ekpsresi agak jengkel.

"Kakek kemana aja? Aku cariin." Pria itu kemudian tidak hanya memperhatikan si Kakek, tapi mencuri lirikan ke arah Jeonghan dengan serius. Pemuda cantik itu hanya menunduk tak berani balas pandang.

Tentu saja curi-curian pandangan dari si Cucu dilihat jelas oleh si Kakek yang membuatnya harus berdehem keras. "Sungguh yang kau cari itu Kakek? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

Cucunya langsung kembali memandangi Kakeknya dengan picingan heran. "Maksud, Kakek?"

Pria tua berumur sekitar 70-an tertawa dan kemudian ia berjalan sendiri meninggalkan kedua pemuda yang mendampinginya itu. "Temui aku saja di kamar kalau ingin berbicara soal pekerjaan. Kakek sangat lelah."

Kedua pasang mata melihat lurus pada punggung membungkuk si Kakek yang menghilang berbelok ke ruangan lain. Keadaan ruang tengah yang tadinya tegang dengan percakapan seputar pekerjaan dan kejengkelan cucu pada anak, menjadi sangat hening. Tidak ada yang siap memulai pembicaraan antara Jeonghan dan majikan mudanya.

Jeonghan lalu membungkuk dan hendak beranjak jika tidak ada urusan lagi. "Permisi."

Si pemuda lain mencegat tangannya. "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Aku sudah bilang, kalau aku belum menyuruhmu pergi, jangan lakukan!" Pemuda itu terlihat gemas sampai amarah tak tertahannya terdengar cukup keras. Jeonghan tetap tenang dengan cegatan yang menahannya ini.

Ia pun berdalih, "Aku harus segera mempersiapkan berkas-berkas. Lagipula pekerjaanku sudah selesai denganmu, Tuan Muda Seungcheol."

Seungcheol berdecak, kemudian melepas pegangannya yang kuat di tangan Jeonghan. Wajahnya bersemburat menahan kesal. Melihat sikapnya yang begitu manja saat itu, Jeonghan hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Ia menoleh kanan-kiri mengawasi keadaan yang masih sepi dan terasa aman.

Bibirnya mendekat ke telinga si Tuan Muda sambil berbisik seduktif, "Nanti malam juga ada kesempatan lagi." Ia lalu menepuk pundak Seungcheol, dan sedikit memolesnya dengan lembut. Ada rayuan sensual yang membuat Seungcheol bergetar lemas. Kemudian Jeonghan sudah berjalan pergi tanpa ada masalah ke ruangan lain.

Ia meninggalkan Seungcheol yang terpaku di tempat dengan wajah sudah bersemburat malu. Tangan kepal-lepas-kepal, menahan di bawah sana yang sudah agak mengeras.

 **Tok, Tok.**

Suara pintu terketuk, disusul seorang pemuda memasuki ruangan. Ia mengamati Kakeknya tengah membaca koran dengan nyamannya di atas tempat tidur empuk.

"Ada apa Kakek menelponku untuk membicarakan sesuatu?" Seungcheol duduk di atas kursi yang berhadapan dengan ranjang.

Halaman berganti, si Kakek begitu konsen dengan bacaannya juga ingin menyatakan informasi penting.

"Tahun depan, adikmu akan kembali ke Korea."

Cucunya cukup terkesiap. Ia mengerut dahi. "Untuk apa? Bukankah anak itu lebih senang disana?"

Si Kakek menegak tehnya, dan kemudian menjawab santai. "Aku sudah cukup tua untuk menggerakkan perusahaan ini. Ayah kalian yang sudah lama meninggal, membuatku tidak jadi menikmati liburan pensiun yang diharapkan. Aku harus segera menyerahkan kewajiban ini pada penerusku."

"Bukankah sudah cukup aku dan yang lain membantu mengelolanya? Kami sudah sangat membantu. Lagipula, aku tidak yakin anak itu siap."

Si Kakek akhirnya mau bertemu pandang dengan Seungcheol. "Maka itulah kalian harus membuatnya siap. Terutama dirimu, kakak pertamanya."

Seungcheol menghela napas. Ia tidak habis pikir akan menambah tugas lain dalam daftar kesibukannya. Tapi mana mungkin ia tolak. Adik yang disebut-sebut kakeknya adalah si biang onar yang telah lama tidak menganggu ketenangannya, namun memiliki peran nomor satu di perbisnisan keluarga besar mereka.

"Meskipun kalian tidak sedarah, tapi kau cukup kenal betul adikmu itu. Bahkan keonarannya. Kau juga paling paham bagaimana me- _manage_ perusahaan kita. Kau paling tenang dan teratur. Aku yakin anak itu menurut padamu juga."

"Aku tidak yakin bisa meng _-handle_ nya sendirian." Seungcheol menggeleng kepala. Mengendalikan adiknya sama saja seperti mengendalikan macan tutul yang suka melompat kesana kemari. Meskipun dipegang oleh 2 - 3 orang.

Suara seruput teh pun menjeda percakapan mereka. Pria Tua itu hanya terkekeh ketika mendengar pesimisnya cucu pertamanya itu. "Tenang saja. Jeonghan ikut membantu."

Mata Seungcheol langsung melebar. Antusias. Seperti tawaran hangat yang sukses mencuri perhatiannya.

"Juga dibantu oleh seseorang lagi." Si Kakek memberikan dokumen yang Jeonghan buat tentang Wonwoo kepada Seungcheol.

"Siapa dia?"

"Wonwoo." Si Kakek mengetuk gambar Wonwoo di halaman pertama. Ia terlihat bangga menjelaskan siapa pemuda yang pernah menolongnya itu. "Dia akan menjadi _guardian_ nya selama ia belajar mengurusi perusahaan kita."

"Maksud, Kakek? Seperti seorang _bodyguard_?"

Si Kakek mengendik bahu. _Ya, siapa tahu_.

Seungcheol mendesah lalu, sambil membuka halaman demi halaman mencari tahu. Ia terbiasa membaca berkas dengan cepat dan menyimpannya di otak. Ia langsung kenal dekat siapa pemuda asing tersebut dalam sekali pandang.

"Beri waktu aku hanya setahun saja" tegur Seungcheol sebelum ia pamit untu pergi. "Jika Mingyu belum siap juga, aku berhak mengundurkan diri mengurusinya. Berarti aku benar-benar tidak bisa meladeni pekerjaan ini."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kau selalu berhasil menuntasi pekerjaan bahkan kurang dari waktu yang kau janjikan sendiri."

Cangkirnya ia taruh, sudah kosong. "Helen pasti bangga padamu."

Seungcheol pun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Ia membawa berkas itu di genggamannya, dan pamit untuk pergi.

Sekali lagi ia melirik ke arah jam. 1 tahun bukanlah waktu yang lama baginya menanti kehadiran adiknya. Juga waktu yang cukup untuk mengenal lebih Wonwoo.

Seungcheol tidak harus mempersiapkan diri 1 tahun untuk mulai mengendalikan adiknya lagi setelah ia pergi beberapa tahun lalu, tapi juga Jeon Wonwoo yang merupakan Beta yang memiliki keluarga besar Omega sebelumnya.

Orang baru, selalu mengusiknya.

 **1 Tahun Kemudian...**

Cermin memantulkan bayangan seorang pemuda meliuk memuji jas yang ia pakai. Jas hitam dan cukup rapih habis disetrika berkali-kali.

Adiknya yang duduk di bangku sofa tidak bisa berhenti mengagumi ketampanan kakak laki-lakinya. Ia terlihat sangat gagah seperti seorang pangeran. "Kakak, kau terlihat sangat tampan!"

"Benarkah?" Kakaknya tidak yakin. Punggungnya ia perhatikan, jasnya membentuk tubuhnya jadi sedikit berisi tapi sangat pas.

"He em!" Adiknya mengangguk antusias. "Terlalu keren!"

Wonwoo tertawa. Kemudian mendekati adiknya, ia mencubit gemas dua pipi gadis itu. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya selama Kakak tidak ada. Kakak janji akan pulang sambil bawa oleh-oleh."

"Oke!" Jari kanan Wonhee membentuk tanda Ok.

"Jangan nakal pada Nenek."

"Oke lagi!" Tangan kirinya juga ikut membentuk tanda Ok. Lucu sekali. "Aku kan sudah besar!"

"Iya, iya. Kamu kan sudah kelas 1 SMA." Wonwoo mengacak rambut Wonhee gemas. "Kakak pergi dulu. Doakan semoga lancar, ok?"

"Aku ga punya Ok lagi, nih?" Wonhee bingung mau memberikan tanda Ok dengan apa lagi setelah 2 tangannya, membuat Wonwoo tertawa lagi. Mana mungkin ia rela meninggalkan keriangan adiknya tersebut terlalu lama untuk memenuhi kontrak kerjanya. Tapi mau gimana lagi? Ini _goals_ akhirnya. Mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap.

Wonwoo pun berlalu. Ia memberikan dadahan sampai jumpa pada Wonhee, sampai keluar pagar. Injakannya di jalanan selain dalam rumahnya, memberi suasana lain. Ia tidak pernah pergi berjauhan dengan Wonhee apalagi meninggalkannya begitu lama.

Tapi Wonwoo berjanji akan menjadi seorang yang berguna untuk adiknya, bukan hanya menjadi seorang pemuda yang gagal dan menganggur. Ia tidak mau memberi contoh jelek pada adiknya sendiri.

Kakinya antusias berlari mengejar bus yang hampir meninggalkannya.

Bandara Incheon tidak akan pernah terlihat sepi, selalu ramai di setiap waktunya. Orang-orang ada yang berlarian membawa koper, ada yang berjalan tenang sambil mengobrol dengan rekan-rekannya, atau hanya duduk bersabar menunggu jadwal kedatangan.

Wonwoo salah satu yang berlari, dengan tangan kosong. Ia melihat jam tangannya berkali-kali. Ia tidak tahu bahwa ia telah ditinggali oleh seniornya setelah menaruh barang-barang di rumah majikannya. Bagaimana bisa ia terlambat di hari pertamanya bekerja?

Setelah ke sekian kali tersesat, ia menemukan seorang pria dengan setelan rapihnya hanya jika diliat dari belakang punggung saja. Pria itu sama sepertinya, berjas hitam, berdiri tegak mengamati orang-orang berlalu lalang.

"Senior!" Wonwoo melambai, dan berlari mendekatinya. Senior tersebut menoleh memperhatikan Wonwoo yang sedang mendekat. Ia menggeleng kepala.

"Darimana saja kau?"

Wonwoo tersengal. "Saya terjebak macet."

"Halah, kamu ini." Senior mengamati pakaian Wonwoo dari bawah sepatu hingga ujung kepala. Memeriksanya apabila ia sudah berpakaian cukup baik. "Kancingkan jasmu. Sebentar lagi orang penting kita akan segera datang."

Wonwoo cuman manggut-manggut, dan terburu-buru mengancinginya. "Memangnya siapa yang akan datang, Senior Shim?"

"Sangat penting sekali sampai rasanya kamu tidak bisa mengabaikannya meskipun kau mau."

Wonwoo meneguk air ludah. Cara bicara Senior yang terdengar sangat serius, memberikan penilaian keras terhadap pernyataannya. Apakah seorang presiden yang dimaksud?

"Apa hanya kita berdua saja yangmenjemput? Saya kira, untuk hari pertama saya bekerja, saya hanya perlu berjaga di rumah Tuan Besar Kim." Wonwoo sedikit berbisik.

"Yang lain sedang berjaga di di dekat mobil. Tugas kita mengamani orang penting ini. Sampai ke mobil hingga ke rumah. Jangan sampai ada orang jahat berpistol akan menembakinya."

Wonwoo lagi-lagi harus mengusap keringat dingin. Menegangkan sekali rasanya menanggapi jawaban Senior. Jawabannya serba tegang. Akankah ia harus berhadapan dengan situasi berbahaya di hari pertama bekerja? Ia tidak mau mati lebih dulu sebelum membawa pulang oleh-oleh pada adiknya.

"Itu dia!" Suara Senior langsung menggelegar meneriaki seseorang yang baru keluar dari pintu kedatangan _._ Wonwoo jadi ikut mengarah pandangan kepada seseorang yang membuatnya penasaran sedari tadi. Apakah si Presiden ini lebih penting dari Tuan Besar? Lebih senior? Lebih galak? Lebih-lebih...

" _Hello!"_

Seorang pemuda berpakaian serba bermerek. Jaketnya berwarna mentereng kemana-mana. Topi _baseball_ diangkatnya, dikibas kencang. Ia melompat riang serupa anak-anak. Ia berlari mendekat pada keduanya.

Wonwoo melongok. _Ekspektasinya jatuh keras ke tanah_.

" _Welcome back to Korea,_ Tuan Muda Kim."

"HAHAHA... _It's really fun, come back to my hometown._ Terlalu dingin disini." Si pemuda mengusap dua tangannya. Matanya tidak sengaja melirik kepada orang lain yang tingginya sedikit lebih pendek darinya, berdiri di sebelah Senior. Wonwoo juga ikut membalas pandang, masih terheran.

" _And, who's this little kid?_ "

Wonwoo yang mendengar dirinya dianggap anak kecil, langsung mengerut kesal. Ia tersenyum tapi agak memaksa. Bagaimana bisa wajahnya yang tegas karena hasil bekerja dengan keras, masih dikira sepolos anak-anak yang lebih suka bermain.

"Oh, dia Jeon Wonwoo, _bodyguard_ baru."

Wonwoo membungkuk, meskipun ia masih menahan rasa sebal yang meluap-luap. Bagaimana pun, laki-laki— _siapapun dia ini_ —adalah majikannya, bukan?

"Saya Jeon Wonwoo."

Pemuda tinggi itu menarik alisnya. Ia tidak tertarik dengan tingkah laku Wonwoo yang terlalu santun padanya. Ia juga tidak kenal. Ia juga malas bertanya banyak tentang pemuda itu. Maka ia mengabaikannya, "Baiklah, dimana mobilnya?"

Wonwoo yang masih membungkuk, mengigit bibirnya dengan gemas. Ia tidak percaya ia begitu diabaikan, begitu dipermainkan. Apakah ia akan selalu diperlakukan seperti ini oleh pemuda kurang ajar yang berpakaian norak itu? Kalau saja bukan majikannya, ia ingin sekali mencemoohnya.

"Sabar, Wonwoo." Senior menepuk punggungnya. Menyuruhnya membawa troli berisi barang-barang majikan mereka. "Sudah kubilang. Ia sangat penting. Kita tidak bisa mengabaikannya meskipun kita mau."

Wonwoo jadi paham maksud ucapan Senior sekarang.

"Apakah ia semenyebalkan ini?" Wonwoo berbisik di tengah perjalanan. Ia bahkan tidak peduli laki-laki itu akan mendengarnya di balik punggung.

"Ia memang selalu begitu sejak pertama kali aku bekerja di Keluarga Kim."

"Dia itu sebenarnya siapa?"

Senior pun terkikik, menertawakan ketidaktahuan Wonwoo. Ia lalu mengulurkan sesuatu. Sebuah potongan koran dari saku jasnya. Ia taruh di atas troli agar bisa dilihat Wonwoo sendiri.

Potongan koran itu memperlihatkan wajah tampan si Majikan dengan pose sexy sambil memperlihatkan otot-otot mudanya yang menggoda, dikelilingi para gadis setengah telanjang. Hanya pemuda itu yang tampangnya Asia, sedangkan yang lain adalah bule Amerika.

Ada judul di atasnya _"_ _ **The first Asian Model break through Vogue agency based in New York, will release his Job as a Model to be a Successor of AVC ?"**_

"AVC? Model?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan nada kecil pada Senior di sebelahnya.

"Ya, ia adalah Kim Mingyu. Cucu kandung Tuan Besar Jun Min, Mantan Model di New York, juga penerus AVC."

Wonwoo menjatuhkan rahang. Takjub, sekaligus tidak percaya.

"Ia lebih muda 2 tahun darimu."

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Note :**

Uyess.. finally. Omegaverse versi SEVENTEEN.

Setelah berkibar (cielah) cukup dengan genre ini, sy sendiri gemes mau bikin yang versi Seventeen. Kali ini cerita bakal lebih menantang karena kisahnya bakal _complicated?_ Hmm, maybe.

Untuk penjelasan soal Omegaverse akan selalu di update. Di chapter sendiri. Karena Omegaverse versi saya ini agak SEDIKIT berbeda dari teori kebanyakan. So, jangan khawatir kalau kalian bingung, bisa selalu di check.

Tapi untuk yang awal ini, biarkan jadi perkenalan buat tokoh utama. Penjelasannya nanti.

 **Ingat cerita ini MULTISHIP, tidak konsen di Meanie saja walaupun POV banyak ke arah Wonwoo.**

Masih ada Meanie, Jeongcheol, Seoksoo, Verkwan, dll. (Yes saya maso bikin multiship)

 **RULE SIMPLE (saya akan ingatkan setiap chap nya) :**

1\. Jangan maksa minta munculin suatu ship. Contoh : "Semoga next chap si anu lebih banyak momentnya." , "Thor, mana nih si anu!? Kok sedikit." THAT'S BIG NO NO. Atau saya ga kasih sama sekali ;) #akubisajahatjugaHEHE

2\. NO PLAGIAT.

3\. NO REPORT karena ini R18. Cukup tegur saja. Nanti saya minimalisir adegan vulgarnya.

4\. review, fav memberi semangat saya melanjutkan :D

 **TERIMA KASIH.**


End file.
